


Бессонница

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Raella



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Переход из предполагаемой преступницы в Вестницы Андрасте и впрямь был слишком резким. Не так-то просто смириться с такими неожиданными переменами.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — сразу после первого неудачного закрытия Бреши.

Ей не спалось. В очаге потрескивали дрова, и этот тихий звук отдавался в голове сотней стальных визгливых молоточков. Комната была хорошо протоплена, но Эвелин все равно дрожала от холода, одновременно задыхаясь от духоты. На грудь словно взгромоздился какой-то неведомый ледяной зверь – тяжелый, жуткий, готовый при неосторожном движении вскрыть ей ребра и сожрать сердце. Эвелин поглубже закуталась в одеяло, потом откинула его и в который раз ослабила шнуровку горловины ночной сорочки. А потом поняла, что ей просто необходим глоток чистого морозного воздуха, иначе она задохнется, раздавленная горем, страхом и неуверенностью. Эвелин быстро оделась, подумав, сунула в кошель огниво и растопку, захватила топорик и вышла на улицу.

Убежище было погружено в глубокий сон, лишь часовые изредка перекрикивались где-то на окраинах. Она отправилась к реке, вспомнив об удобной лодке, вмерзшей в берег.

Но оказалось, это место облюбовал кто-то до нее. Эвелин заметила темную фигуру, притулившуюся на борту лодки, лишь подойдя вплотную. И то потому, что незнакомец резко обернулся на звук ее шагов.

– Ой! – невольно вырвалось у нее.

В ответ послышался негромкий смешок. Эвелин вложила выхваченный топорик обратно в ременную петлю и попыталась загладить свое бестактное вторжение: 

– Простите, сер, не думала, что найду здесь кого-то.

– Это вы простите мой смех, миледи. И то, что невольно вас напугал. – Голос был спокойным и доброжелательным. – Вы уверены, что вам стоит гулять одной так далеко от основного лагеря?

– Благодарю за заботу, сер, но я умею за себя постоять, – отозвалась она с достоинством. И не удержалась от вопроса: – Простите за любопытство, но что вы тут делаете?

– Просто смотрю на небо, – пожал плечами ее собеседник. – Не спалось, вот я и решил уйти туда, где не буду никому не мешать. Кажется, в вашу голову пришла та же мысль?

– Похоже на то, – Эвелин не удержалась от вздоха.

Наверное, стоило бы поискать другое место для уединения. Но ей понравился голос незнакомого мужчины и его учтивые манеры. Пожалуй, она была бы не против с кем-то поговорить и отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Заметив ее колебания, незнакомец слегка подвинулся и расстелил по борту край своего плаща:

– Присаживайтесь, если хотите. Места здесь хватит.

– Спасибо.

Она обошла лодку и присела рядом, тоже уставившись на сияющее зловещей зеленью небо. На берегу опять воцарилась тишина. В такт очередному всполоху метка на ее руке запульсировала ноющей болью, вспыхнула, и Эвелин поймала на себе взгляд незнакомца:

– Так вы леди Тревельян? Не узнал вас сразу.

Она сжала кулак и снова судорожно вздохнула.

– Спасибо, что не назвали Вестницей Андрасте…

– Вам не нравится, когда вас так называют? – удивился ее собеседник.

– Не знаю, – она понурилась, ощущая, как неведомый зверь под ребрами опять выпустил когти. – Я чувствую себя самозванкой.

Ее голос все-таки неприлично задрожал. Незнакомец кивнул с сочувствием:

– Понимаю. – А потом добавил: – Не знаю, утешит ли вас, но мне кажется, так думают все, кто принял на себя этот груз ответственности. Никто не чувствует себя героем, способным спасти мир. Кроме тех, кто поглупее, конечно, – он поколебался и продолжил с некоторым сомнением в голосе: – Но разве вы не должны переживать из-за этого меньше других? Вы ведь действительно можете закрывать разрывы. 

– Могу. И именно поэтому… – Эвелин поняла, что по ее щекам покатились слезы, сердито их вытерла и продолжила: – Поэтому и думаю, что произошла какая-то ошибка! Избранной должна стать моя сестра, Анна. Она и умнее, и опытнее, у нее получается все, за что она берется!.. То есть… бралась.

Она окончательно потеряла над собой контроль и самым постыдным образом разрыдалась. Незнакомец сперва замер, а потом осторожно притянул ее к себе, прижал к плечу, неуверенно погладил по голове. Ее лицо уткнулось в мех воротника – похожий на ощупь на тот, каким оторачивал свой плащ ее отец. Эвелин разревелась еще пуще.

– Он меня не простит, понимаете? – бессвязно причитала она в перерывах между всхлипываниями. – Я должна была охранять Анну! А я умудрилась ее потерять. И даже не помню – где и как. Он скажет: богохульство называть Вестницей меня. Я же всегда была поздней, лишней. Запасной дочерью. Девочкой на побегушках. Товаром, который надо сбыть повыгоднее. Храмовникам или старому банну Годфриду, он еще не решил. А теперь на меня смотрят, будто я что-то значу. Будто Владычица и вправду могла обратить взгляд на такую, как я!

Когда у нее иссякли и слезы, и слова, Эвелин ужаснулась. Мало того, что она непристойно рыдала на плече у незнакомого мужчины, так она еще позволила себе абсолютно неуместные откровения! Она отпрянула и пробормотала с испугом:

– Создатель, помилуй. Простите меня, сер. Я вела себя крайне неподобающе.

Ее вновь заколотило от стыда и отчаяния. Все, что она делает – неуместно, неправильно и неумно! Но незнакомец снял с себя плащ, укутал ей плечи и произнес с раскаянием:

– Это я должен извиняться. На вас столько всего свалилось, вы потеряли близкого человека. А я сказал, что вы должны переживать меньше всех. С моей стороны это было глупо и жестоко. – Он смущенно откашлялся и потер затылок. – Знаете, миледи, я не умею говорить слова утешения. Но ведь кое-что вы уже сделали – принесли надежду тем, кто отчаялся. Цель тем, кто был готов опустить руки. Я думаю, именно так Владычица и дарует нам свою поддержку: дает шанс, указывает путь. И даже если все это – случайность, вы уже стали больше, чем были когда-то. И вы действительно можете сплотить людей и заставить их делать хоть что-то, чтобы спастись. Если вы этого захотите. Вы хотите?

Этот вопрос ее смутил. Пока все, что она делала – это боялась и жалела себя. А ведь многим действительно пришлось куда хуже, чем ей. Что, если она и вправду может что-то изменить? Эвелин достала из кошелька платочек, вытерла нос и лицо, а потом задумчиво кивнула на небо:

– Вот этого в нашем мире быть не должно. Это зло. И я буду стараться, чтобы оно исчезло. Вот только смогу ли?

– Что выйдет из наших усилий, знает лишь Создатель, – отозвался незнакомец серьезно. – А наша задача – двигаться дальше и делать то, во что веришь.

– Спасибо, – сказала Эвелин не менее серьезно. – У вас действительно получилось меня утешить, сер.

– Простите, – спохватился он. – Я же не представился. Ужасно невежливо.

– Нет! – испуганно остановила его Эвелин. – Не называйтесь, пожалуйста! Лучше вы останетесь незнакомцем. Лагерь большой, мы в нем потеряемся, и вы забудете все, что я вам тут наговорила. Я сгорю со стыда, если узнаю вас завтра.

– Вряд ли у нас получится потеряться. Но хорошо, если вы просите, я промолчу. Только, пожалуйста, не вините себя. Мне кажется, то, что здесь было, было полезно нам обоим.

Эвелин нервно рассмеялась:

– Ну, раз вы так говорите. – Она поднялась, сняла с себя его плащ, протянула обратно: – Благодарю еще раз. Храни вас Андрасте. – А потом развернулась и зашагала обратно к своему домику.

И услышала в спину тихое:

– И вас, Вестница. И вас.


End file.
